Afire Love
by Subject Unknown
Summary: Leah ran away four years ago only to come back w/ Jake's child. Better than it sounds but too lazy to write a ows the journey that made her run away as well as the journey when she comes back.Will Jake accept the child or will someone else have to step into place.Lots of lemons. Warnings; serious topics inside!Try it out!I was seriously just 2 lazy 2 write a full summary!


Harry's point of view

"Are you okay?" Billy asked me. Of course I wasn't okay.

We were at Billy's house for a meeting. Which honestly was pointless considering there hasn't been any intruders or vampires to kill since the Volturi left a year ago. The Cullen's left once Bella had the baby which we allowed them to have because Jacob loved Bella. Bella was now a cold one though and it killed a part of Jake.

"No, we keep having these damn bonfires and meetings while my daughter is still missing. I want my little girl back." I said. Sue grabbed my hand and we shared a heartbreaking look. It's been five years since Leah left a note saying she had decided to run away. She had sent a few letters but they were only signed her name. No other information, just enough to know she was alive.

"Can't Charlie do anymore?" Sam asked. I ignored him, alpha or not. I didn't care if he imprinted on Emily, they had still hurt my daughter. She found out by catching them in an R-rated act. I was furious but I couldn't do anything. I knew the secret because I was a part of the council. My wife was just as pissed until Sam hurt Emily. Leah left before that happened.

"No, Charlie has been helping us look for years. He alerted other stations, put out posters, helped us look since day one. But she was eighteen, she wasn't a minor, so it isn't as urgent. She wasn't a runway child." Sue answered.

"This is bullshit." Seth snapped. His mother looked up at him with an icy stare.

"Watch your language." Sue snapped back.

"No! This is bullshit! She left us! She isn't a part of this family anymore! She left when I was twelve! She was my big sister and apparently we meant nothing to her! She chose to live this shitty place! She left five fucking years ago! Let her go!" Seth yelled. My heart couldn't handle it. It started to beat wildly.

"Calm down. Everything's alright. You need to slow your heart beat." Sue soothed me. I took deep breaths and eventually calmed down. Suddenly Jacob slammed my son against the wall. The wall practically cracked due to the amount of force.

Jake was furious and we were all surprised. He hadn't been doing well since he was sixteen and just phased. He also was in love with Bella but she chose Edward. Now he was twenty-one and still not alpha.

"What the hell Jake?" Embry yelled towards him. His hand was on Jake's shoulder urging Jake to back off Seth.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Jake growled with a hint of alpha, Sam cringed and Embry backed away.

"Stop acting like a child Seth. Yeah she's gone but you aren't the only one suffering for it." Jake yelled.

"Like you miss her?" Seth snarled back sarcastically. Jake's eyes showed a deep amount of pain before turning black again. We all got very confused.

"You almost gave your dad a heart attack. I am happy she is gone. But don't be a dick to the family that is still here for you. " He spat shifting away from Seth. Jake's girlfriend Ruby, for the current moment, ran over to comfort him. He had really bad taste in woman and it was annoying because this one was here to stay and we had to protect the secret. I'm an old man but I knew he wasn't happy.

Suddenly there was a pounding fist against the door. Sam slowly approached it to reveal a young man drenched by the rain and was breathing hard.

"Jacob Black here?" He asked frantically. No one spoke. Something tugged at the man's pants. The man lifted a child up and had him in the air by his side.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"Are you Jacob Black?" The guy growled asking Sam. He stepped into the room and put the child on the couch.

"I am Jacob Black." Jacob said stepping forward.

"Well thank fucking God. Thanks for taking so long to answer asshole." He spat wiping the water away from his face. He then put a pair of glasses on.

"Who the hell are you?" Seth growled back before Jake could speak.

"I'm Will, her gay friend. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled offering Seth his hand. Seth blushed and shook it. What was wrong with him?

"Who is ** _her_**?" Embry asked. The guy looked around slowly but then let out a sigh.

"Leah Clearwater. This is Jacob Black's house right? This is where we were going to meet up because everything went wrong." He explained. My heart pounded against my chest. I could actually hear it growing louder and louder.

"You know my daughter?" I gasped out. I could feel tears slip down my face. I turned to Sue and saw her face was covered in tears as well.

"Oh so sorry! I am Will Greyson! You must be her mom and dad!" He came forward eagerly and shook our hands. Sue was crying but laughing with happiness.

"Oh well I can see where she gets her beauty from! I mean I might ball for the other team but hey she is gorgeous." He continued to say.

"Where is she?" I asked. His happy demeanor changed. He slowly backed away from us and sat down.

"I am not sure. We were running and running but I had Jax and it was putting him in danger. So Leah decided to split up and meet here. This was the one place she said she could never go again but was the safest place for Jax. This is our last emergency stop. I don't know where else she would go." He said softly. He put his hand in his hair and tugged on it.

"Where's mom?" The kid spoke. We had all forgotten he was there.

"She's on her way Jax. She just texted me now. Don't worry." Will spoke to the child. He was lying though but it soothed the kid. My whole world stopped as I realized the kid called my daughter mom. Will realized this and his face went white.

"Shit… I guess Leah will have to just deal with it but this is Leah's son." He muttered but started texting like crazy as if he was trying desperately to hear a reply.

"Who is the father?" Jacob's voice cracked. We all froze and turned to him. Will remained silent but we all knew he heard Jake's question.

"Who is the God damn father?" Jacob growled. Will remained silent.

"Jake, he looks like you." Paul said. Jacob growled at Paul.

"Were you guys together?" Jared asked. We all were so behind. I just wanted to know if my daughter was okay.

"You and me are about to go outside if you don't answer my question." Jake threatened Will. Will stood up not afraid of Jake. He got right up in his face. We couldn't have Jake phasing in the house. It was too tight of a space. More than one human would be hurt.

"Jacob stay calm." Billy ordered in a calm tone. Jacob took a couple breaths before stepping back.

"He goes by Jax. But his real name is Jacob Harry Black." Will answered. The kid moved to sit closer to where Will was. Everyone froze. Not a single person breathed.

"Why don't we take you upstairs honey so you can sleep." Emily offered the child. The child recoiled from her touch.

"I want my mom. I am not moving till she's here." He said stubbornly.

"Hey she's on her way. Is it okay if your mom's mom takes you upstairs to lay down for a bit? You are tired buddy and Leah wants to see you when you are completely awake." Will negotiated. The kid went slowly with Sue.

"That's not my kid." Jacob spat. Will stepped up again.

"So you didn't sleep with Leah about five years ago?" Seth pushed Jake back from Will.

"I wasn't the only one fucking Leah back then." Jake snarled. Seth pushed him harder this time.

"Don't you dare imply my sister was a whore." He yelled.

"She slept with Sam too and other guys Seth. I wasn't the only one." Jake pushed back. Sam intervened.

"Jake it's not mine." Sam said pulling Seth and Jake apart.

"So you get to deny it but I can't?!" Jake threw his hands up in the air.

"No, we used condoms asshole." Sam muttered slightly embarrassed. Jake's face went from red to pink to red to white to blushing in seconds. It looked like he was reflecting on an old memory.

"Are you fucking kidding me? So now you are a baby daddy to some skank that left your ass?" Ruby screeched.

"Get the fuck out of my God damn house!" Billy yelled. We all froze by the strength in his voice. She froze too looking like she had shit herself.

"Dad please stop." Jake asked.

"Fuck no. No bitch insults my best friend's daughter in my house. She can get the hell out and you can keep your ass in this house and take responsibility for the child upstairs. One of his parent's is missing so you might be all he has at the moment." Billy yelled. I nodded my thanks to Billy and Ruby left crying.

"God I thought that bitch was never going to leave." Embry smiled. Jake shoved his shoulder.

"Jake you can't even deny that every time that girl spoke that you wanted to put your face in an oven." Embry laughed but Jake continued to glare. He abruptly turned to leave as well.

"Dude, where are you going?" Collin asked.

"To go find Leah." He answered before leaving in the rain.


End file.
